


Kindred Souls

by ExJamesx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Fluff, I wouldn't say Avengers Bashing, No Infinity War, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pretend Civil War was forgiven and forgotten, Soulmates, but i dont care, but they don't exactly like it, i havent decided yet, maybe slow burn, yes im aware loki is slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExJamesx/pseuds/ExJamesx
Summary: [formerly called soulmates]When soulmates are born and throughout their lives, they receive objects from one another; small items that the other has lost. The objects would be traded through magic without either or the pair knowing when or what would go missing. However, should those soulmates come within close proximity with one another and at least one of them has an object of the other with them, that object will go back to it's original owner, letting the pair know that they are within the same area as the other.
Relationships: Loki/Wanda Maximoff
Comments: 26
Kudos: 94





	1. The Medallion

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in this being a full story instead of a one-shot? Beginning from Age of Ultron and going right through to Endgame (With some serious cannon changes because let's be real, the Russo's did us dirty).

When soulmates are born and throughout their lives, they receive objects from one another; small items that the other has lost. The objects would be traded through magic without either or the pair knowing when or what would go missing. However, should those soulmates come within close proximity with one another and at least one of them has an object of the other with them, that object will go back to it's original owner, letting the pair know that they are within the same area as the other.

So, when Wanda Maximoff woke up one morning, on her small dirty mattress in the one bedroom apartment her family shared, with a large medallion chained around her neck, she was giddy with excitement. She was nine years old at the time and fully aware of the type of country she lived in, soldiers patrolled the streets with guns and curfews where often enforced to decrease the amount of civilians on the streets when the bombs hit. It was a difficult place for a young girl to grow up but she managed. She carried the medallion everywhere, she was still too small to wear it - the chain hung heavy on her neck and it began to ache after a while - so she'd slip it into her pocket, tracing the intricate design delicately as her mother tugged her along the crowded streets. She'd often hope that one day the medallion would disappear from her pockets, go back to its rightful owner and alert the girl that they were nearby, but every time she'd slip her hand back into the pockets of her tattered dress the medallion would still be there.

Pietro got his soulmate gift two years after Wanda, two small Lego figures, something to do with a famous movie series the twins never had the fortune of watching. And for the first time since the shell collapsed their building, the twins felt hope. They had soulmates out there waiting for them, they just had to find them.

Loki was in the palace library when he saw a red fabric stick out from one of the books resting on the table. Curiously, he reached for it and pulled it out of the book. A red bandana, knotted together and covered in dirt and grime. A soulmate.

He'd never considered the idea of having a soulmate, no one had bothered to ask if he'd yet to get a gift from one. Except from his mother of course. Speaking of....

The doors to the library opened and the All-mother walked in. She approached her son who didn't so much as look up from the creases of the red fabric he was tracing. However, as she reached the desk he was sitting at, he slammed the fabric into the book he was holding and closed it quickly. Frigga didn't question his actions, he would tell her when she was ready.

"Loki, I've yet to see you wear that medallion your father gifted you last year. I would hate to think you've lost it."

Loki didn't answer immediately, he opened the book again and carefully lifted the bandana out. In a quiet tone, one that Frigga almost didn't hear, he said, "I think it went to her."

He held the bandana out for his mother to take and she nearly gasped for joy at the realisation, her son had a soulmate.

When Wanda was nineteen, she met and helped Ultron. Sokovia was in ruin and she believed killing the Avengers would prevent any more damage coming to the country.

When Thor stood aboard the rusted ship facing off against a metal man, he nearly choked up at the sight of his brothers medallion hanging around a young woman's neck. Not only had he discovered that his brothers soul-mate was helping Ultron, he had found her after his death the year prior. He didn't have the heart to tell her what had become of Loki. His cold, pale body laying unmoving on the dusty ground, the way blood poured from his wound. It was an agonising memory, one he relieved often.

Loki sat on the throne of Asgard when he noticed a small piece of jewellery that sat in his pocket. Pulling it out he discovered a ring, small and a bronze coloured; clearly discoloured over time. The god hid his smile when the sound of the doors opening filled the room, the image of Loki disappeared and the illusion of Odin reappeared.

Thor strode along the long golden hallway of the palace, leading to his fathers throne. To him, the All-father seemed off; perhaps it was his stance, of the slight smirk in his expression.

"Ah, my son. I thought not to expect your presence for many years to come." Thor shook off his concerns, this was his father - who else would it be?

"Yes, this trip was unplanned but there has been a recent revelation on Midgard that needed to be brought to your attention." Odin paused, watching as Thor tensed slightly and took a sharp breath.

"The mind stone has been discovered once again, it is back with the Avengers; they will keep it safe." 

"Is that all?" Odin hummed, he seemed eager to get this meeting over with.

"No, there is a girl," Odin almost sighed in despair, another girl for the god to fawn over, "she had Loki's medallion."

Odin froze. Loki froze. A human, on earth, had his medallion and given he'd never come into contact with this girl - and certainly never gave away his medallion - that could only mean one thing.

"Loki had a soulmate." Thor awaited his fathers reaction. He knew that Odin didn't have a particular fondness for Loki, not like he did for himself, so he was expecting the all-father to brush it off. 

And he was particularly surprised when he didn't.

"I see. Does she know of his current... state?"

"No, she does not."

"Good, she mustn't. It would destroy her." Loki sighed in relief, Thor telling the girl he was dead was the last thing he needed, despite the fact it wasn't true - and she'd know it wasn't true.

"Father, are you okay?" Thor questioned, he'd never seen his father care so much for a human life.

"Yes."

Thor nodded in acknowledgement, something was definitely wrong with his father but bringing it up seemed to be a bad idea. The god turned and, without a word, disappeared out of the palace.

"It seems I need to make a trip to Midgard." Loki muttered, twisting the bronze ring around his finger.

He had a soulmate to find.


	2. The Ring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those people I replied to saying this would be posted at the end of the week latest. I lied, I'm sorry.

The beep of the heart monitor had become background noise, blocked by the incessant thoughts in Wanda’s head. She was there every day, for how long depended on whenever the other Avengers dragged her out to train.

‘Exercise will do you good.’ ‘You need a distraction.’

A distraction was not going to make her forget that her brother was in a hospital clinging to his life. It was a 50/50 chance Pietro would make it, only he could save himself now.

Wanda reached to twist a brass ring around her finger, a nervous habit she had picked up from the time she had found it within her mother’s belongings, only to find it missing from her hand. It was the only thing of her previous life she had managed to save, with the exception of the medallion that always hung around her neck.

She was so used to the jewellery sitting on her finger that to find it not there was discomforting. She did not need to check her rooms to see if she had left it behind, there was only one place it could have gone.

Wanda stood from the chair placed at her brother’s bedside. She gently brushed his hair back off his pale forehead. Leaving the infirmary with a swift glance back at her sleeping brother, she rushed back to her rooms; she did not need to run into the Avengers right now, their tactic of distracting her was beginning to get on her nerves.

She tore a piece of paper from a notebook lying on her desk, scribbling quickly. She tossed the note out the window, not looking to see where it landed, in hopes that the lost object would find its way to her soulmate.

Loki sat at the desk in the All-Father’s chambers. He was certain by this point that all Asgard was aware that the All-Father had been replaced by the God of Mischief, despite the appearance he held. It was no secret that despite he was not in fact the All-Mother’s son, he had inherited her level head when it came to ruling a kingdom.

He no longer held an iron fist over the kingdom, allowed many things his father did not. Many former colonies that Asgard had previously conquered (Loki was not proud of this fact) had declared independence from the throne. Yet, as they became separate nations, he did not retake the land. Loki was aware it was not Asgards to take in the first place, so he let them be.

Peace was hard to come by when it came to Asgard, yet for the first time in a long time, there was no war. A sort of treaty had been brokered between Asgard and Jotunheim, although it had been an exhausting process. The seven kingdoms were peaceful.

Sighing and standing up, Loki moved across the room; he would apparate to his room rather than walk, not wanting to be seen by a wandering servant. He wandered over to the window, lost in thought. The All-Father’s chambers undoubtedly had the best view of Asgard and the stars beyond. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he was shocked to find a ball of paper buried within the fabric.

Take care of the ring, it was my mothers.

The ring in question was sitting in his other pocket, hidden from the prying eyes of Asgardian court. The palace was notorious for the gossip that made the rounds of the staff and rumours that Odin had a soulmate that was not the late All-Mother was sure to cause a ruckus.  
He was not quite sure how to reply if he should reply at all. Perhaps something short, to give her peace of mind that her mothers ring was indeed safe.

He strode over to the desk and pulled a piece of parchment from the drawer. He scribbled down a message with ink and quill and wasted no time throwing it out of the window, not watching it as it floated away in the wind hopefully lost to him forever.

Wanda had taken refuge in the woods. The tranquillity of the tall trees gave her a feeling of contempt. Hidden among the woodland, she was safe from the pestering of the Avengers, the pitying looks of the infirmary staff and the wary glances of fear from the training agents. Everyone either held sympathy for her or coward at the very sight of her; the Scarlet Witch had become somewhat of a legend around the compound and not for the right reasons. Everyone had heard of her shift in loyalties during the Battle of Sokovia and everyone had their doubts about whether she would do it again given the opportunity.

Leaves around her picked up and carried themselves around in the wind. There was a storm forecast for that evening, with thunder and lightning starting not long after sundown.

Wanda was cutting it close; it was thirty minutes until dark and yet she made no move to go back to the compound. The longer she could hide away, the better.

A piece of crumpled paper caught itself in her hair, bringing her away from her thoughts. It was stiffer than actual paper, parchment perhaps? The writing was elegant, cursive and neat.

It is safe. I should hope I can return it to you soon.

Wanda breathed a sigh of relief; one of the only things that prove her mother ever existed, besides herself of course, had disappeared off her very finger and was likely lost forever. The note proved there was hope of it being returned.

However, Wanda did not know where this note could have come from. Parchment and writing like this were rare in most parts of the world.

It may be awhile before she could ever find out who the note came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's shorter than normal but I wanted to get something posted and this better than nothing.
> 
> The next few chapters may take some time. I'm still figuring out how I want to layout this story.


	3. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my lack of knowledge on the Ragnarok timeline.  
> Also pretend Civil War has all been forgiven and forgotten

Nothing could be seen outside the window except the dark expanse of space. Stars littered the sky like salt on a tablecloth, yet as Loki gazed out the window, it seemed he was looking but not really seeing. Years, it had been years since he received the ring from his soulmate and only now was he making his way to earth, and to make the matter worse it was only because Asgard had been wiped from existence.

The heavy footsteps of Thor approached from behind, ultimately to drag him back to the rest of the population. The prince had not been seen after his swift departure after Asgard’s decimation. As the God of Thunder reached his brothers side, Loki remained silent thinking of the question but not daring to ask. He could see Thor glancing to him, waiting for his flurry of questions that did not seem to come. 

“It’s been weeks and yet you haven’t even mentioned her.” Thor said when he grew tired of his brother’s silence, “I should wonder if you still care!” 

“I care.” Loki’s tone was passive, emotionless.

“Then why is it only now you are going to Midgard? And not years before when she needed you?” 

Loki did not answer. Thor scoffed at his brother’s apathy and turned for the door, soulmates was one of the rarest magics in the universe and yet his brother made no acknowledgment of his own. He paused at the door and looked back to Loki who had yet to move from the window.

“In case you were wondering, the last I heard of her, her brother lay on his deathbed, her country was no more and many governments worldwide on Midgard believe she should be locked away."

The muscles in Loki’s back tensed, and Thor felt relieved to have pulled some sort of reaction from him. “She needed you brother.”

Right as Thor turned back around to leave the room, he heard a quiet mummer, one he almost missed. “You and I both know; she would not have been safe with me.”

Thor was unsure if he was referring to the danger posed by the American government who believed him to be locked up, of Loki himself. Nevertheless, he replied, “I’m sure the man passing as Odin the past two years would have found a way.”

Loki tensed even more; he had no excuse for avoiding his soulmate besides his own secret fears. Thor hesitated again, lightly tapped the door frame with his fist, he returned to his brother’s side. He faced Loki, who was still staring unmoving at the empty space outside the window. 

“You are the God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard and have been acting king for three years. You are the rightful King of Jotunheim and yet you are scared to meet a witch who has been waiting for you since she was born.” 

Thor saw Loki’s jaw tense, angered at both how his brother proclaimed his cowardice so easily and how he was square on the mark. A smirk crept onto Thor’s face as his brother’s eyes narrowed, waiting to see if his brother would snap at him. When he did not, he turned at left the room, leaving Loki alone with his thoughts.

He reached for the chain around his neck that held the ring he had been gifted years ago. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting my witch,” he murmured, “I will be there soon.” 

And with that he left the chamber to return to the rest of the Asgardian population.

It was a slow day for the Avengers. No planet threatening invasions, no terrorist organisations planning a strike, just a calm day to enjoy and relax.   
That was until the Bifrost opened on the lush green lawn, scorching the surrounding area.

Wanda was in her room when the bright blast of light shone through the window. Returning her guitar back to its stand, she pressed her hands trying to catch a glimpse of the two figures approaching the compound.

The sound of footsteps passed her room. Flinging open the door, she saw Steve and Natasha swinging around a corner, most likely finding the nearest exit to meet the new arrivals. Turning her head, she saw the confused looks of Sam and Rhodey. Both the men seemed to be just as confused as she was. Rhodey pulled out his phone, most likely to call Tony and followed off the direction Steve and Natasha had gone, leaving a confused Wanda behind. Sam walked down the hallway, reaching Wanda’s room as she emerged fully and shut the door. 

“What was that?” Wanda asked, her accent slightly heavier with confusion.

“I dunno. Let’s go find out.” Both Avengers walked to the lawn doors, emerging to see most of the other Avengers gathered outside surrounding two people Wanda was not sure she would ever see again.

Bruce and Thor seemed to be on the receiving end of many questions of which they did not seem to have time to answer before the next one was asked.

“Friends!” Thor practically bellowed, “I’m afraid we do not come bearing good news.”

The surrounding voices died down, waiting to hear of the news Thor brought.

“Asgard, has been destroyed by my sister, Hela. A New Asgard has formed in a place called….” Thor drifted off, clearly unsure of the Midgardian name.

“Oh, uh Norway.” Bruce chimed.

The surrounding Avengers murmured amongst themselves, a new sister, destroyed planet and a migrated civilisation of an entire race was something to take in.  
“Well,” Nat began, “how ‘bout you boys come in for a drink, and you can explain what the hell happened to you the past two years?”

Thor stood at the door, it was many hours later and at least a dozen bear bottles but he seemed to have summed up the past few years to the gathered Avengers. The tale of Loki’s resurrection seemed to spark a few tempers in the room.

The God of Thunder was about to leave the Avengers with the promise to return soon, Bruce coming with him. It was as he was leaving the room that he saw the witch curled in the corner. She had been occupying one of the many bean bags littering the room, her brother – who was not present for their arrival – sitting not far away. She was giggling at something he said, a smile on her face. She was certainly less timid than last time he saw her, her brother’s survival certainly brought life back to her features.

It was the gold medallion that caught his eye though. A medallion lost from his brother so many years ago, and yet she wore it proudly. Despite his brother’s indifference on the ship, this was something Thor could not wait to tell Loki. Regardless of how the God of Mischief felt about his soulmate, she was still waiting for him.

She was still waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really confused myself with the timelines so forgive me if I made any mistakes.


	4. She's Waiting

Loki resided in the most outlying house in the village. Stone bricks piled together to create a cosy cottage, one bed, one bathroom. Plenty of freedom, which was surprising. Loki believed Thor would keep him under lock and key after his betrayal in Sakkar.

Thor had bounded off with Bruce in tow earlier that day, no doubt to track down the Avengers to announce his return. As Loki sat idly, waiting for their return, a treacherous part of his brain thought about her. He wondered if she was safe if she was happy. He puzzled over her brother and if he had survived.

He wondered if she still waited for him.

He scolded the part of his mind that drifted to her, and to the part that fell back into his rather one-sided conversation with Thor. Coward. He was a coward, for years he left her to wonder about him and for years he made no attempts to find her, too scared of himself to even try.

The rush of the Bifrost pulled him out of his thoughts, they were back – and arriving suspiciously close to his home. Thor and Bruce shared a home in the village centre, the main road – where they usually landed – was in the other direction. It could only mean that they meant to pay him a visit.

His theory was proven true when a pounding came at the door, followed by Thor opening it without invitation. The God rolled his eyes at the sight of his older brother, Thor’s presence was an unwelcome one in his present mindset. 

Thor threw himself onto the nearest chair, an armchair situated in the middle of the room. Bruce waited awkwardly by the door; it was clear that he did not know what this unplanned visit was for.

“She still waits for you brother.”

Loki froze, almost dropping his goblet of beer. He dared not look at his brother for fear of his façade breaking. He could hear a confused hum from Bruce in the corner. Loki turned, he saw the confused expression on the scientists face and a smirk grew on his face. Time for mischief.

“Ah, so Bruce doesn’t know.”

Thor tensed, truthfully he should have known his brother would stoke the fire in an attempt to remove the attention off himself and his soulmate. Bruce seemed to have fallen into the trap.

“Uh, I’m sorry but, what don’t I know?” 

Loki scoffed humorously, Thor glared at him and tried to explain the situation. “Well, umm. Loki has what you would refer to as… uh, a soulmate.”

Bruce did not reply. Soulmate was rare magic, but he had seen it in progress before. The only conclusion he could come to was that he was avoiding whoever this soulmate was. However, he thought they were an Asgardian. 

Sending another glare to his brother, Thor rose out of the armchair and took Bruce by the wrist. Huddled in the corner, the God of Thunder murmured a rushed explanation to Bruce who seemed more and more horrified as Thor went on.

“Wait, wait. You’re telling me, that the two most powerful people in the world, who can control the minds of anyone, are soulmates?” Bruce stuttered. Loki resisted the urge to chuckle at the fear on Bruce’s face. That was something he had not thought about before, and he supposed that the duo are something to be feared. He would not be surprised if the Avengers tried to keep him away from each other all together.

If only such a thing were possible.

“You realise that they are never going to let him near her right.” Bruce whispered to Thor, hoping Loki would not be able to hear him, not realising he had the heightened senses of a Jotun.

Loki rose from his chair, his stance threatening; he was not planning on lashing out, but it was fun to what Thor and Bruce shrink back in slight fear. He felt powerful, knowing that the man whose shadow he had been living in his whole life was afraid of the power he held.

“I’m afraid, Bruce, that they won’t have much of a choice.”

“You think they’ll trust both of you enough to be near each other?”

“And do you think they can stop both of us if we decide we don’t like their decision?” Bruce tensed, “I believe it’s best if don’t try to intervene. Excuse me.”

Loki left the cottage, desperate to escape the stifling atmosphere that had been created. He set off, heading to Heimdall’s house.

He needed to get to Jotunheim.

Wanda was one of the last ones in the main common room. Night had fallen only half an hour before, which prompted the leave of many of her teammates. Pietro had left moments beforehand; a book of some kind had dropped at his feet earlier that day and he had planned to read it cover to cover in attempts to discover its owner.

Wanda was pondering the events of the day, Thor and Bruce’s arrival had certainly been a surprised. Nobody had heard from the pair in years, many were unsure of Bruce’s survival. What was pressing the most on Wanda’s mind, however, was how intently Thor was looking at her medallion.

Since she had joined the Avengers years ago, her first initial days, besides bonding with the team, was spent researching the many runic languages. An engraving was hidden in the back of the medallion using symbols the young Sokovian did not recognise.

ᛚᛟᚲᛁ

It had taken her two months, but she had found the translation but had yet to decide if it was a good thing. 

Loki. Her soulmate was the God of Mischief.

What a pair.


	5. The Rightful King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .........so im alive.......... sorry for dropping off the face of the planet......
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy.

Thor paced back and forth over the worn wooden floors; the boards creaked in protest under his weight. His brow creased in worry and every other length of the house he would pause by the window, praying to whatever being may be listening that his brother would be outside, his infuriating grin and all.

When Thor had returned from the Avengers base he’d gone to his own house first, opened a bottle of beer and pondered how he was going to deal with his brother. He waited for Loki to burst through the door and help himself to whatever was in the fridge – as he usually did during that time of day – but his brother did not come. Thor had stalked to his brother's little cottage, only next door to his own to keep an eye on the trickster, only to find the house empty and cold.

That brought him to the present, pacing his house and waiting for Loki to return.  
The clock struck midnight; Loki was not home. The birds started to chirp at 4am as the early fishermen of the village rose for the day; Loki was not home. By the time the clock struck 8am, Thor gave up the remainder of his patience, flung open his door and travelled to the centre of New Asgard, seeking out the one person who can help solve his mystery.

*

Loki had made many stops throughout his time away from New Asgard. Shards of ice still clung to his shoulders and snow melted in his hair, even if he had Asgardian blood instead of Jotun, he wouldn’t have felt it. His relief was too great to feel anything at all.

In the space of one day, he’d claimed his throne as King of Jotunheim, created peace treaties with two of the neighbouring kingdoms and gathered the loyalty of enough Frost Giants to create an army.

An army he had no plan on using, unless something was to happen to His Witch.

Finally he returned to Midgard, but not to his house in New Asgard but to the Avengers Compound. Hiding in the trees was no problem for someone who’d been hiding in the shadows all his life. The place looked fairly busy, he could see several of the Avengers through the large windows, all bustling about. 

A few of them were outside, running laps around the large building. A streak of blue dashed past every other second, the speedster that Thor had told him about. Inside he could hear them moving, Tony and Rhodey bickering about something, Natasha muttering in Russian, Clint making noise in the vents and Peter shouting if anyone had seen his science textbook.

How anyone could live with all the noise of so many people, Loki had no idea.

He focused his hearing harder. Beyond all the buzz of the Avengers, he could hear a quiet voice, separated from the rest and humming what appeared to be a lullaby.

His Witch.

He’d found her.

*

The knocks on the wooden door would have been enough to wake a village. Thor had given up the pretence of being patient, he no longer had time to be. Loki had been gone for nearly a full day now and Odin knows the havoc he could wreck in that time. 

Heimdall opened the door calmly to an almost sparking God of Thunder. “I’ve been expecting you. I suppose you wish to know where your brother is?”

“Yes, I have not seen him since yesterday. I’m growing worried.”

“Well then,” Heimdall gestured for Thor to enter the house. Thor dropped himself down onto the sofa, he scrubbed at his eyes furiously with the backs of his hands, being awake all night worrying about his brother wasn’t leaving him in the best of moods.

“Do you see him Heimdall?”

“I can now.” 

Thor narrowed his eyes in confusion.

“Yesterday, not long after you left, your brother came to me asking a favour,” Heimdall rose from the seat he’d taken at the table and moved towards the window above the sink, looking outside as he continued, “He wanted to go to Jotunheim.”

Thor made a noise of protest, as if he could prevent his brother from traveling somewhere he had already left. He knew that Loki was not the most liked in Jotunheim, had he truly gone there he would be dead by now.

“I see. What did he do?” 

“That I do not know. He cloaked himself immediately, but several portals have been opened by who I think to be him after leaving.”

Thor sighed and rubbed at his eyes again. “What are you doing Loki?” he murmured. Then he froze.

“You said you can see him now? Where is he?” 

Heimdall turned to face Thor from the window and for a moment just said nothing, almost as if he was analysing Thor, deciding whether his reaction would be worth it if he told him where the trickster god was. 

“He’s in America.”

A large clatter came from Thor standing suddenly, his chair being thrown back half way across the room.

“He’s gone to see her. Oh by Odin.” Thor dashed for the door, he didn’t quite know how he was planning on stopping his brother if he was already in America, quite possibly already with Wanda. 

“Thor,” Heimdall looked up at him as he reached the door, he was alarmingly calm. How he was not worried was a mystery to Thor, Loki by himself could prove to be a thorn in his side, however, with the power his brother held combined with that of Wanda, there could very truly be a problem.

“He is not yet with her, you have no need to panic. He’ll be back soon and he’ll be alone.”

Thor turned again to leave. “Thor! Despite what you may believe, Loki has not been causing chaos during his time away.”

The God of Thunder turned to look at this oldest friend. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I’ve heard whisperings, a few hours ago peace treaties were brokered between Jotunheim, Vanaheim and Alfheim. Your brother is doing good rather than taking revenge. If he continues on this path then the nine realms will be at peace before the year is up. Do you really want to disrupt that peace?”

Thor did not reply, he didn’t even look back. Instead he flung open the door and rushed towards the edge of the village.

Regardless of what Heimdall said, he couldn’t trust Loki to not cloak himself and steal away the witch.

He approached a large green field and raised Mjölnir into the air, calling the Bifrost to take him to Midgard and confront his trickster of a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teehee. I was going to have them meet but I decided to be mean for a little while longer.
> 
> Sidenote: would anyone be interested in a story about Pietro and his soulmate after this one?


End file.
